Nice
by Miska
Summary: Han definitely has a bad feeling about Leia's hot date, but is it jealousy or does he just want to protect her? And aren't they really the same thing?
1. Chapter 1

****

A/N: This was written for a fan fic challenge at theforce.net, and I liked it so much that I decided to post it up here! Hope you guys enjoy!

Part 1

Leia stalked from the hanger bay in frustration as her mind began the mental tirade that inevitable followed her conversations with Han. _Of all the stubborn, annoying, ARROGANT, men in the galaxy, I have to be stuck with this one…If Jabba doesn't get him first, I'll kill him myself! It's one simple request for him to fly a mission; why does he have to make it so difficult? Why can't he just…_Preoccupied with ways to tell General Rieekan to find another pilot, she ran head first into someone, scattering the huge stack of paperwork he carried. Without looking up, she automatically bent down to start picking the papers up, murmuring an apology before Rieekan knelt down also and she heard his unmistakable Alderaanian accent saying, 

"I was just coming to find you, Your Highness. Alliance Command has been looking for you, there's a…situation that you should know about." Leia handed him the last of the papers with a quizzical glance. 

"Situation?" She repeated. He nodded.

"Yes. If you'll just follow me, I'll explain all about it on the way." 

__

The Next Night 

Behind his perfectly straight face, Han Solo was gloating. This had to be the best hand of cards he'd gotten in sabaac in a long while. This game was setting up perfectly, and he could really use the money he would win for new parts for the _Falcon_. 

"So ,you guys heard about the Ice Princess?" The slightly slurred question came from Reynar Greane, an X-Wing pilot who was just downing his fourth glass of Mandrovian Whiskey. Han exchanged bewildered glances with Luke, across the table, before saying nonchalantly, 

"What about her?" 

"For the first time in Alliance history, she's going out on a date." Reynar threw 

down some credits. 

"What?" Luke practically jumped on the comment. His crush on the princess was 

no secret, so Han could understand that look of hurt confusion in his eyes. What he couldn't understand was why he himself suddenly felt…betrayed?

"How'd that come about?" Wedge asked from beside him.

"I got the whole story last night from Renyce, in Central Command. Some millionaire that we've been trying to get to invest in the Alliance since forever finally called yesterday and said that he'd donate as much money as the bigwigs wanted, in exchange for one thing: a date with Leia Organa for tomorrow night." Reynar being busy pouring his fifth shot of whiskey, and Luke occupied with his own thoughts, Wedge was the only one at the table who noticed the darkening of Han's face as he asked,

"What's the guy's name?" Reynar gulped the whiskey down, hiccupped and 

replied,

"Tyson something…can't remember."

"Tyson Aristide? That guy who made a fortune out of super durasteel but never goes out in public because he's so camera shy?" Luke asked, matching Reynar's bet. 

"Prob'ly. Isn't it weird? He's worth 3 billion, he can have any girl he wants, and he's got his eye on Leia Organa, Queen of the Untouchables herself. He seems like the kinda guy she'd fall for, but…" Reynar trailed off in astonishment as Han threw his cards down, kicked his chair back, and left without a word. The other three men traded surprised looks and then looked down at the hand of cards he had carelessly thrown down. Idiot's Array. Wedge was the first to speak. 

"What's with him?" 

"He looks almost…jealous..." Luke said in disbelief. Reynar shook his head and laughed, gulping down another shot. 

"No way; he hates the princess! Right?" 

__

Later That Night

Rieekan was carefully carrying a stack of data disks to his quarters when 1.8 meters of brooding Corellian male crashed into him. He sighed. 

"Hello, Han." Han glanced up. 

"Oh, sorry. Hey, General, ya know where Leia is?" 

"I would imagine she's still in her office." Han nodded absently and started to head off in that direction, then stopped and turned around. The nonchalance in his manner now was almost a comical difference from the hurried abstraction of a few minutes ago.

"Say, General, do you know what's going on with this whole dating thing?" Carlist Rieekan smiled. He could simplify things right now and tell Han everything he wanted to know; that it was a business meeting, that Leia had been forced into it by an imperious command from Mon Mothma, and that she was clearly going under protest. It would definitely make things a lot easier for them. On the other hand…

"I guess you'll just have to ask the Princess herself." Han just nodded and hurried off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Han lifted his hand to knock at Leia's office door, but stopped himself. _Great, Solo, just great. You're here all right, but somehow I don't think, "I have a really bad feeling about your impending date with a handsome, cultured, sophisticated millionaire" might not be the best way to convince her. Just play it cool…_ His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and Leia herself came out. She seemed surprised to see him, but nodded coolly. 

"Hello, Han."

"Hey. I, uh, just came by to say that…well I talked it over with Chewie and, uh, we've agreed to take on that mission you mentioned the other day. Ya know, the one to Ord Mantell." She nodded cautiously, surprised by this sudden cooperation, and started to move towards her quarters. He walked with her. 

"It should be a pretty smooth trip. The Alliance doesn't foresee any problems." 

"Yeah." The word was casual, but she doubted that he had found her at almost midnight to tell her about a mission. Long experience with Han had taught her that he didn't stall for long, and she waited to see what he would say next. She wasn't disappointed. "Listen, Leia, I've been hearing rumors…" So, he knew. She had convinced Rieekan and the rest of Central Command to keep it a secret, but somehow, he knew. 

"What have you heard?" He shrugged. 

"Heard you're going out tomorrow night with a millionaire." She nodded. There really was no point in denying it, and after all, why should she? Normal people went out on dates all the time…so why did she feel so bad admitting it to Han? 

"It's true."

"Why?" At his tone, any misgivings instantly vanished. There was a challenge in the word, and Leia Organa always rose to a challenge. 

"Why not? It's important to the Alliance and-"

"Let's leave the Alliance out of this. Why are _you_ doing it?" Leia drew herself up to her full height- all 5"1 of it- and glared up at him.

"Why do you care?" 

"Because…" He blew out a breath. _Here goes nothing. _She would probably laugh at him, but maybe once he told her, that niggling sense of foreboding would leave him alone. "Tyson Aristide, right?" She nodded. "Two weeks ago, someone told me he was dead." Leia's eyes narrowed as she said,

"What are you talking about?" Han mentally winced. She was definitely taking this the wrong way. "Yesterday he contacted Mon Mothma and told her that he was willing to donate all she wanted to the Rebellion. She saw him with her own eyes. He's arriving on base tomorrow morning." 

"Well I have a bad feeling about the whole thing. Just tell him you can't go." His voice was almost commanding, and Leia felt herself growing angry in response. She gave a very un-princess-like snort.

"You'll have to forgive me for trusting Alliance Central Command over some smugglers' rumor. And as for bad feelings, you're just annoyed that there's one girl on this base who's immune to your charms, Solo!" He smirked. So that was how she wanted to play it, huh? 

"Believe me, sweetheart, immune you ain't." His face grew serious as he added, 

"Listen, Princess, the Alliance trusts me. Maybe it's time you did too." Her eyes widened in surprise. Trust? _Trust!?_ Han Solo was telling _her_ about trust?

"When have _you_ ever trusted, let alone committed to, someone in your entire life?" They were yelling at each other by now. 

"At least I'm not letting the Rebellion use me!"

"At least I'm not always threatening to leave!" Han opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself as the last sentence sank in. Where had that come from? They were in front of the door to Leia's quarters now, and she turned to face him before going in. "Tyson is a sophisticated, refined, _nice man_, who is willing to contribute to a cause he believes in, and that's more than I can say for you!" The door slammed behind her. 

Han slumped against the wall, closing his eyes in frustration and berating himself for letting the situation get out of hand like that. _That went well. I'm sure she'll come around, as soon as she gets over never wanting to see your face again._ Discouraged, he started to head towards the _Falcon_. But the one thing, out of the whole conversation, that bothered him the most was the fact that he couldn't seem to get Leia's words out of his head.

__

Why do you care? 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Luke tried for the second time to run a brush through his curly blond wig, gave up, and grumbled, 

"I still don't know why I'm the one who has to dress up like this." Han sighed patiently. 

"For the millionth time, Chewie is too noticeable, Wedge is busy, and besides, I think the blue dress kinda matches your eyes." Luke threw the brush at him, but he ducked and continued with what he was doing. 

"As long as you tell Leia that it was _your_ idea for us to sneak into her room, borrow her clothes and makeup, and spy on her during her date. Are they straight yet?" Han gave a final tug to the left side of his friend's new 'endowment' and stepped back critically.

"The right one might be a little bigger than the left, but I don't think anyone will notice." As Luke started to apply lipstick, Han continued, "Besides, you're the one who's always saying 'trust your feelings', and I have a real bad feeling about this. All we're gonna do is walk in to the restaurant, make sure she's all right, and then leave." 

"She'll…be…furious…" Luke muttered, struggling with the eyeliner. 

"That's only if she finds out. And not so heavy on the makeup, I don't want to go out with a tramp." Han said over his shoulder as he walked out the door. Luke followed him, still muttering,

"Wouldn't be the first time." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Leia smiled sweetly and nodded in agreement with Tyson's well-informed views on the humane treatment of droids in the galaxy, and watched as he ordered another glass of Alderanian wine for her. One perfectly manicured hand ran confidently through his golden blond hair, keeping it perfectly in place. And despite the romantic ambiance of the place and Tyson's intense brown eyes boring into hers, Leia couldn't help thinking of large, work-roughened hands, scruffy brown hair that always stuck out a little, and hazel eyes with flecks of gold and green in them…

__

Snap out of it! She silently chastised herself. _Here you are, sitting across from one _

of the most handsome, witty, sophisticated men in the galaxy, and all you can think of his Han Solo! What is wrong with you? But try as she might, her mind insisted stubbornly on replaying their encounter in the hangar bay a few short hours ago, before she had boarded the ship that would take her to her date.

__

"So, I guess you're still set on going, huh?" His tone was neutral, but Leia thought she could see a hint of…something in his face. She nodded.

"I'm going to meet him now." Han shook his head, almost in disappointment.

"I never woulda believed it of you." 

"Well maybe you don't know me as well as you think." 

"Maybe no one does." A personal comment like that would have ordinarily sparked an irritated response from Leia, but she found herself unable to reply to the trace of vulnerability in his face. "Have fun, Princess." 

By the time she found her voice, he was gone. 

But she still wasn't sure why she felt so _guilty_. It wasn't as if she and Han had any kind of a real relationship besides the insults and arguments and banter. While Tyson…he was just perfect. Maybe even too perfect. For the past- she surreptitiously checked her chrono again- two hours and 28 minutes, their conversation had moved easily from art to music to politics to literature. He had been well-read, sophisticated, and mature. But the whole time, it had seemed like he was playing a part- acting the charming, shy, young millionaire. And if he thought she hadn't noticed him urging her on to drink, he was crazy. Leia wondered if he was seriously trying to make a pass at her, and she smiled indulgently at the thought. She had learnt a long time ago to avoid drinking, since alcohol and short Alderaanian princesses did not go together well. Maybe he was used to getting his way with any girl he wanted, but he wouldn't get too far with her. 

The last of their plates had been cleared away, but instead of getting up to leave, Tyson asked the server droid to draw the curtain around their private table. 

"Finally," he intoned in his intense, masculine baritone, "a little privacy." Leia felt the first stirrings of foreboding as the curtain fell around them, effectively hiding them from the rest of the restaurant, but before she could act on it a blaster was pressed against her temple as a well-manicured hand was clapped to her mouth. The rich voice was menacing now, as it sounded close to her ear. 

"You've been charming, Your Highness, but I'm afraid Lord Vader will be anxious to see you." Leia's eyes widened, but at her strangled cry of protest he pressed the blaster tighter and continued, "Now, we're going to walk right out of here as if nothing is wrong. My blaster will be hidden under my coat and pressed to your back the whole time. One cry and you're dead. Once we're out, were going to get into a speeder I have waiting and pay a little visit to an old friend of yours." She emitted a strangled sound that vaguely resembled, "Who are you?" He laughed. "The emperor was so kind as to send me as a replacement for your friend Tyson. He was busy…being cremated." 

Leia's mind was working furiously as the pieces began to fall into place. Tyson Aristide, famous millionaire who never went out in public…murdered by the Emperor and replaced by an Imperial spy without anyone knowing…luring her here to wine and dine her, getting her alone, and then…

Before her thoughts could proceed, the blaster against her temple was knocked away and a blessedly familiar Corellian voice ordered, 

"Turn around slowly." Her captor turned and was faced with Han Solo and a blaster bolt to the chest. Leia watched him slump to the ground, and then slowly her eyes met Han's. For once in her life, Princess Leia Organa of the Royal House of Alderaan was completely at a loss for words. Then the curtain was drawn away, and if the situation hadn't been so serious, Leia would have laughed out loud at the sight of Luke in a wig, full makeup, a padded bra, and one of her dresses. He was accompanied by four armed members of the Alliance. Han was the first to speak.

"I hit him with stun. Take him away, guys." As the men dragged 'Tyson' away, he turned to Leia and threw her a wink and a roguish grin. "Told ya so." 

_ _

The Next Day

Leia stepped cautiously onto the boarding ramp of the _Falcon_, looked around, and finding no trace of the captain, called, 

"Han?" A voice from the small kitchenette answered.

"In here." She walked in to find him working on the caf machine. As he heard her 

enter, he turned to regard her with a quizzical stare. "Well, Your Worshipfullness?" She sighed. 

"I just…well, I came because I wanted to thank you for last night." As the 

implications of what she'd said sunk in, a blush hit her cheeks. She started to correct herself, but Han interrupted her, smirking, 

"Any time you're in need of my services, you know where to find me, sweetheart." Unexpectedly, she didn't rise to the bait. Instead the blush deepened, and she muttered something about being busy before turning to leave. Han laid a hand on her arm. "Hey, just kidding. Stay a while." She was about to insist on leaving, but the conversational tone to his voice stopped her short. Maybe, just once, they could have a conversation, without yelling at each other and hurling insults. She sat down at the small table. 

"Well, I just wanted to say…you were right about Tyson. I should have listened to you." Han shrugged, as if embarrassed at the uncommon compliment. 

"Yeah. Hey, you want some caf? I just got the machine fixed." Leia nodded, and he hit the start button. "Maybe you should listen to me more often." She had to laugh at that. 

"I'm not that desperate yet."

"I'd actually be a little worried if you were," he agreed. There was companionable silence for a few moments until the machine beeped. Han poured the caf into two of the Falcon's relatively clean mugs, and handed one to Leia. After each had taken an experimental sip, he asked, 

"So, did you like him?"

"Who?"

"The millionaire." Her eyes widened at the absurdity of the question. 

"He was an imperial assassin!"

"Well before you knew that…what did you think of him?" She hesitated, thrown off by his seriousness. 

"Well, he was nice…" 

"Nice…" At the contemplative tone in his voice, she bristled.

"Yes, nice. He was sophisticated, charming, educated..." She could have- probably should have- stopped right there, but something compelled her to continue, "but I didn't like him." Han's eyes met hers. 

"Why not?" For the second time in two days, she was tongue-tied and confused, 

so she said the first thing that came into her head.

"I don't know." He nodded and leaned forward.

"It's because he was too safe- at least until he tried to kill you." At the quizzical smile that lifted one corner of her lips, he continued. "With nice guys like that, you always know what they're going to do…what they're going to say…" His face was only inches away from hers now. Leia's heart was beating so wildly that she could barely hear 

herself whisper, 

"Some girls like that." Han's eyes looked straight into hers. 

"What about this girl?" 

"She…" Their lips were almost touching…

And then Luke's footsteps were heard on the landing ramp, and his cheerful voice called,

"Leia? Han? Are you guys in there?" Instantly they moved away, Leia trying to 

calm her racing heart and Han blowing out a breath. By the time Luke entered, they looked almost normal. 

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure we were still on for that mission to Ord Mantell next week." 

"Of course," Leia nodded, standing up to leave. Luke grinned innocently.

"Good, because I've been getting bored staying on base." Han surprised them both by speaking up.

"I don't know, kid, it's not so bad…I was kinda thinking of sticking around here. Whaddya think?" The question was spoken to Luke, but directed at Leia. Their eyes met in silent understanding, and she realized what he was trying to tell her in his own offhand way. _He's staying. He's staying around. _She smiled.

"That would be…nice." 

__


End file.
